familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TDK
Welcome Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Family Guy Wiki:Quahog Five News page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 12:55, September 10, 2009 Front Page I'm quite dismayed that I was unwillingly exposed to an image from the season premiere. I avoid that kind of stuff like the plague and I don't see myself coming back here while this is going on, even if I have another news item to contribute like the FG cast on Inside the Actors Studio. TDK 13:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Its not a spoiler its the promotional image released by FOX. Any site that probably has an article on the upcoming season/episode of any of the fox animation shows will have that image up along with the other promo images for their other shows. Plus its just an image that will always be in the same spot, so if you have that much of a problem with it dont look in that corner....regardless thanks for your inside the actors studio contribution Grande13 13:09, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::My god. So, what you're saying is that I didn't accidentally see a screenshot, I saw a college of a whole bunch of screenshots from the season premiere?? That's like a megaspoiler or something. Are these promo images always like that? It's going to be impossible for me to visit the front page; it's not like it's hidden in the scroll or anything. -TDK 13:22, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::No its just one screenshot, which in this case happens to be a collection of things which you would understand if you saw the episode description or even episode title, but i wont reveal that to you to try to keep you as surprised as possible for the episode. again its one image and its release by Fox and sent out to all the sites that promote the show. Also, not every episode has one, but being the premiere and all every show on fox has one for the most part. Grande13 13:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Its nothing extreme or nothing that ruins the episode. What would you expect when you come to a family guy site? no info about the upcoming episodes? Besides that what else would you come to look for? If its something specific you should bookmark that pageGrande13 13:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) usually family guy's episode titles arent the best indication of whats to come, besides the road to episodes and a few other exceptions. anyways, the info is about the next upcoming episode which premieres in 2 weeks. i'm sorry you were exposed to things you didn't want to see, but you should know if you watch family guy they don't really rely on plot much if at all for many episodes...Grande13 13:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::How could you know the extent of the damage done when the episode hasn't aired yet?? I was certainly not expecting to find out about the plot of an unaired episode on the front page. And I wasn't looking for anything; I just wanted to let everyone know about "Inside the Actors Studio" if you didn't have the information already, which you didn't. Your instincts are correct, I do everything humanly possible to avoid the episode titles as well. However, I did also see the premiere title, because its printed there on the front page below the image in question. Anyway, sorry to be so critical about it. I run the Robot Chicken Wiki which was recently moved to wikia, and thankfully the episode titles never have anything to do with their respective episode's content. -TDK 13:42, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::As it turns out, I was correct. The promotional image that was on the front page was indeed a college composed of a collection of screenshots from the season premiere. Of course, when I first visited the front page I averted my eyes the second that I realized what I was looking at, but not before taking in several of the universes that Stewie & Brian travel to, including the dog universe that they end up in. Now, regardless of how infrequently these kind of images turn up, you can't argue that the image in question was in fact a significant spoiler, and it is arguably quite extreme in that respect and has the potential to ruin quite a bit for those like me who are sensitive to such things. I know that I'm a severe case in this respect, but even for the casual viewer I think that an image like this one does not belong on the front page. -TDK 16:50, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Your issue here is with FOX, not this site. Mostly any site that has current information on family guy and fox shows displayed this promo image in some capacity...same goes for other fox shows. Yes this could have been an extreme case that showed more of the episode than the usual promo image, but thats not our doing, we didnt create the image...it would have been a completely different issue if it was fan made and exclusive to our site, but if you searched road to multiverse family guy the image was most likely going to appear wherever you clickedGrande13 18:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC)